swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W32/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 03.08.2015 - Monday/Montag 02:06 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 05:07 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 08:25 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 11:02 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 13:30 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16:15 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 19:58 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 22:32 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 04.08.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:44 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 02:28 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 06:22 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 08:31 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 09:50 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:55 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16:48 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 19:43 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 22:16 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 05.08.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:50 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 03:19 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:44 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 07:57 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 11:00 Antonio Vivaldi - La Griselda (1992) Arkadia (I) - 1st recording 13:55 Antonio Vivaldi - Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 16:57 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 18:56 George Frideric Handel - Faramondo (1996) Brilliant (I) 21:46 Bononcini & Handel - Muzio (1991) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording 23:42 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 06.08.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:44 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 05:45 Niccolò Jommelli - Don Trastullo (2000) Opus 111 (I) 06:45 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 09:10 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 10:58 Georg Benda - Romeo und Julie (1993) Canterino (D) 12:32 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1987) Teldec (D) 14:55 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 17:00 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Thamos, König in Ägypten (2002) Brilliant (D) 17:41 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 20:00 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 22:45 Joseph Haydn - L'isola disabitata (1977) Philips (I) 07.08.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:13 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 02:40 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 05:14 Francesco Morlacchi - Il poeta Disperato (1991) Bongiovanni (I) 06:30 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1964) Decca (Conductor: István Kertész) (I) 08:48 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria di Rohan (1988) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 11:00 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 13:21 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 15:47 Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 17:14 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 19:16 Bedřich Smetana - Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) 21:40 Ferenc Erkel - Bánk bán (1969) Hungaroton (H) 23:46 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 08.08.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 02:36 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (2000) Dynamic ® 05:30 Ambroise Thomas - La cour de Célimène (2007) Opera Rara (F) 07:06 Charles Gounod - La reine de Saba (The Queen of Sheba) (2001) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 09:32 Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) 12:00 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 14:33 Jules Massenet - Hérodiade (2001) BMG (F) 16:50 Jules Massenet - Chérubin (2006) Dynamic (F) 18:49 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 20:46 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 23:47 Frederick Delius - Fennimore and Gerda (1976) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 09.08.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:05 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) 02:28 Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 03:25 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 05:23 Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) 07:13 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 08:24-20:00 POWER OUTAGE / STROMAUSFALL 09:45 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 11:49 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 13:35 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 15:51 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 18:00 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 20:04 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 22:15 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 32/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015